In general, an arrow includes a pipe-shaped arrow shaft, an arrowhead fitted into a hole of a front end of the arrow shaft, and a feather attached to an outer circumference of a rear end of the arrow shaft. A general process of manufacturing the arrow shaft includes a cutting step of cutting fabric made of glass or carbon materials into a size of the arrow shaft, a rolling step of rolling the cut glass or carbon fabric on a mandrel to be in close contact therewith, and a forming step of forming a pipe-shaped arrow shaft by detaching the mandrel after it is charged into a heating furnace and heated. Recently, there has been proposed an arrow shaft having on a surface thereof various pattern layers to provide good appearance to the arrow shaft. The arrow shaft is made by rolling the glass or carbon fabric on the mandrel into a cylindrical shape and then directly printing the pattern layer on the surface. However, this is problematic in that fine bubbles are generated on a surface of the arrow shaft in a printing process, so that the surface of the arrow shaft is not treated smoothly. Furthermore, this is problematic in that the arrow shaft may be deformed or damaged by pressure acting on an outer circumference of the arrow shaft in the printing process. Particularly, as the arrow shaft has the cylindrical shape, it is impossible to print the pattern layer on an entire surface of the arrow shaft and thereby the pattern layer may be printed on only a part of the surface of the arrow shaft. Consequently, it is difficult to achieve a desired effect using the printed pattern.